Gayuma (Love Potion)
by PurpleBolt
Summary: Are you that desperate to make a Love Potion for someone you love? Well, Jeanette is. Simonette. CGI One Shot/Drabble


Imissfanfiction. D:  
And considering i dont find any more stories from me. here. have a Simonette drabble. XD  
First off, the Chipettes live in Ian's house here. so Okay XD

* * *

"Jean. Do you have any plans to go home?" Simon Whined

I Ignored him and continued to do the thing I'm doing. I'm here at the lab again. And, ofcourse, I'm Jeanette. I try on new experiments.  
Me and Simon would alwyas go here but I always stay late.

He sighed loudly "You know that thing won't work."

Psh. Like he would know what it was for. I'm making..a..love potion.  
I Know! It's not like me to be desperate. But Simon has gone far enough! Did his heart got injected with anesthesia, or something?  
For being the guy who's my best friend He has a heart like stone. Just Kidding. But, he also...uhm.. Doesn't know that this is for him. What he knows, this is just a Joke.  
Well, if you think me as obnoxious, try waiting for 3 years. Seriously, anesthesia? ugh!

_Boom!_ goes the potion

"Sht. Wrong again!" I cursed

"Told you!" he chuckled

I rolled my eyes and washed my hands and returned the lab coat to the rack

"Jean. You don't need a love potion for someone to love you. When a person does he'll just come to you straight. You're beautiful, and smart! Who can _**not**_ Love you?" Simon said  
"Who can not love me? Maybe..you." I thought

"C'mon. Let's get you home' Simon said as we exited the lab

* * *

**The next day.**

I went to school really early today. Specifically 30 minutes till the first subject begins  
I made a new formula for the love potion. Fingers crossed! I hope this one will do just the trick

well, the bell rang. class is in session.

After class, i went to the lab as fast as I can to try the _OnethatwillworkIhop_e formula  
and no one is here to disturb me. Alvin is training Theodore and eleanor got home early Brittany has cheer leading, and Simon has chess club.

When It was almost 6 o clock. I should probably start going home. I forgot we have loads of assignments to do.  
I hid the formula by the hidden closets of the lab, since no one would know where it was. (Or at least)

* * *

**The Next Da**y.  
I went looking for the formula. But.. It's gone!

"what the! Where is the formula? It's not in the closet. Oh God Why!" I said running all over the room, like i would have a chance of finding it  
" Why did i NOT copy it? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

I checked probably everywhere. Nope. Nada. Kablewi

During Lunch. I was not in a mood to eat, or what.

"What's with the frown Jean?" he said trying to comfort me

I sighed " The formula's gone missing" I said flatly

"Didn't I tell you to stop trying that?"

"I just wanted to try it."

"How many times did you try, and how many times have you succeeded?"

"Oh. Shush. I'm going to homeroom to sleep. It's still early anyways." I stood up and went to homeroom

* * *

"Psst. Wake Up" someone said. I don't know who, it was a little blurry

I cleared my vision and saw it was Eleanor "Oh Thanks Ellie"

"Haha. N Prob. I'm going to go to the cookery club now. Bye!"

i looked around. it was free time already, and I'm the last one in the Classroom.

I noticed something on my bag. It was the Formula!  
I rushed to the lab to finish it.  
And. Finally. I finished it! Yes!

The next day. I plan to do it to Simon. I waited for him,but his brothers said he wasn't in amood to go to school.  
I wonder why.

2 days has passed and his brothers still say he's either sick or doesn't want to come to school.  
I went to his house but Dave always say he's not there.

I left my potion back at the lab, I just really need to go to the ladies room real quick.  
I went back to the lab, but..it was gone

"Where is it again! ugh!" I said Slightly panicking

"Is this the one you're looking for?" A voice said  
I turned around to see Simon holding a small bottle that has the formula and "For Simon" Attached to it

Well. i'm doomed.

He went to the sink and flushed my potion and ripped the formula (And No. i didn't copy it.)

"h-Hey! What the munk are you doing!?" I sad slightly sobbing

He came closer to me and hold both my hands "Psh. What was that love potion for anyway?"

I opened my mouth to say something then he hushed me with a kiss  
"When I was already in love with you?"

* * *

SUPPPER SWEET! Well. There goes 2 hours of my time. XD  
Review maybe? :)


End file.
